The order of Blood and Iron
by Scorpina
Summary: So, there's nothing left to worry about for Kane and Taker right? WRONG. Slayers are now afoot and have their sights set on the BOD. Continued from Curse of Dragon!
1. Chapter 1

The order of Blood and Iron

Chapter 1- Them

Candles lit about a darken castle wall, a table of men sat in silence for but a moment until on at the end of the table rose. "We are all aware of why we are here, yes?" The table nodded their heads, each face hidden under a black cloak to hide their identities from the other members. "Dracula is dead, there is no successor, however his curse… is now flesh and blood"

The table began to whisper about it and knew it was serious. "What can we do? How do we know who has such a curse?" one questioned.

A small screen appeared in the room, and revealed the one time Kane and the Undertaker transform live before the audience. "These two… known only to us as the Undertaker and Kane… they are the ones who carry such a plague on this world. They must be destroyed at all costs. Our foundation was first started with St. George… the first man to slay a beast named Dragon. We will make him proud as our creed says…"

"Every demon, every vampire. Let their blood spill to the ground from our weapons of iron. May none stand before us all as we watch Satan's minions fall" All chanted at the same time.

"I have already begun the hunt, the two demonic men are now being followed and studied so we know their habits, and nothing takes us by surprise. I will led you all in the hunt, but I need some to do me a great favor… find out if these demons already reproduced… I will be damned if any of their offspring are unleashed into the world carrying the plague of their fathers"

The men of the table nodded once more, each rose up from their seats and left the room. The man who spoke of such action kept his eyes on the screen seeing the demonic look of the dragon staring back at him. "I will no allow such beings to live in the world of man" The candles went out in the room, leaving the single person in the darkness…


	2. Chapter 2 Stalked

Chapter 2- Stalked- Kane

Imagine if you will, fly over ten thousand feet in the air the wind rushing through you as you sore over the land and sea. And the Hardy Boy music blaring into your ears… well… that's me about now… Matt is on my shoulders, trying to sound like his theme music.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!! FASTER! FASTER!" he called to me as I twisted and turned in the wind. I know what you're thinking… why am I letting Matt ride on my shoulders like this? Well the truth is, we worked out an agreement with the guys. You see since Taker and I can change like this, we don't need to rent a car or get plane tickets, we can fly anywhere, anytime. But carrying luggage is another story. So we worked out a deal. Whoever takes out luggage, we will fly them next time we have to travel. This time it's Matt and Jeff's turn.

"WHOOOO! I'M ERAGON!" Matt called aloud. Ok, that's crossing the line, I may not have read any of those stories yet, but I know Eragon's dragon is a chick. So without warning… I dropped Matt.

He began to plunge to the ground, cursing my name, yet as quickly as he fell. I swooped down and caught him in my grasp. "I ain't no chick dragon you ride on and command… got it?" I snapped back to him.

Matt's eyes widened, a grin came over his face. "Can we do it again?" I just threw him up onto my shoulders and continued to fly until something strong brazed my side. Taker flew out in front of me with Jeff on his shoulders!

"HEY SLOW POKES!" Jeff yelled aloud and began to make faces towards us. Taker laughed as he went along with it.

"OH, IT'S ON!" Matt yelled back. Taker and I got into a mock dog fight in the air, coming in close and nearly charging one another and then dive sharply to the ground yet pulled up the last moment. The Hardy's got a great laugh out if it, and wanted to do it again once more. Yet we already arrived at the arena… six hours before anyone else… well… they were all still on the plane.

Taker and I landed on the rooftop as the Hardy boys fell to the ground in laughter and giggles. They truly acted like boys; neither would stop talking about what just happened. "Now then, we are square for now?" Taker questioned them.

"Hell yeah! That was awesome!" Jeff grinned as he lay out and took a deep sigh. "I want to do it again"

"Later, come on, we got a hotel to check into" I called.

Ever since I returned, Taker and I have mastered the dragon form from what we knew. We got so good, we could change forms with our clothing on. I went through some of my best pants and shirts before it was mastered. But now it's not a problem. We changed back to normal and went down the roof door to get out. A basketball game happened to be going on, and security was very puzzled as to how we got pass them. Taker however smoothed things over explaining who we were and why we were here.

"You see, Vince wanted to test you guys. Now you know what to look for, right?" he asked.

The confused guard only nodded his head; we walked out barely able to contain our laughter. The street was abuzz as we walked to the hotel, yet I had a creeping feeling in the back of my mind… something wasn't right. I turned every so often just to see something move from the corner of my eye. "Something wrong?" Matt asked of me.

I didn't say anything. Taker could sense it too. "We're being followed, and they ain't fans" Taker whispered to Matt and Jeff.

"Muggers?" Jeff whispered.

"No, something else… something… rather odd" I replied to him. But we kept walking. Matt and Jeff stayed in front of us as Taker and I watched their backs. "This ain't right Take, you know?" I asked of him.

He agreed with me. "We'll keep an eye out… some bastard thinks he can take us both on, he has another thing coming" he replied with a grin.

I didn't share his confidence. The dragon side of me sensed danger, it was almost as if it knew what was trailing us. But I kept an open mind, just in case.

We checked into the hotel without a problem… Yet I still didn't feel at ease with myself, I couldn't shake the thought of being stared at…. Watched… studied perhaps. Yet the feeling soon vanished when the other wrestlers arrived. JBL brought me my luggage as Kevin Thorn brought Taker's. "You know… I am not a fan of free falling through the air… if you want, someone can take my turn" JBL told me in the lobby as we were chatting it up with the others. Instantly there were takers.

"OH! PLEASE!" begged Matt.

"No fair, you just had a turn!" growled Mercury.

"You can't travel due to your injury anyway!" snapped back Gregory Helms.

"I want a turn!" called CM Punk.

"WHOA, guys please. I will decide later tonight, besides. It's not like none of you will get a chance, right?" I asked.

No one answered, a lot of the guys just want a turn to brag about being flown through the air and not have to worry about a plane ticket. Taker was talking it up with Kevin, when Kevin began to stare at something odd. There was a man, sitting innocently in a chair, reading the paper to himself. Yet… there was something around his neck that startled Kevin a lot. He looked to the both of us and excused himself from the room. Taker turned to me with concern; just as I saw the man peer from the corner of his eyes to me… he was watching me! I pulled Taker from the room and told him that the man was watching us, yet he didn't believe me.

"You need a stiff drink Kane, perhaps too much air to the head?" he asked of me.

"I know what I saw… I think we need to stay on edge," I told him. Taker only shrugged to me, yet I could see in his eyes, he too was concerned. I didn't like this feeling… not one bit.


	3. Chapter 3 Followed

Chapter 3- Followed- Undertaker

"Why the hell are we doing this?" I demanded of Kane. We were at the mall, looking through store after store since our wives called to congratulate us and said the most dreaded words in a man's vocabulary… Happy anniversary. "It's not a wedding anniversary, it's not a first date… then what the hell is it!"

Kane smirked. "It's been three months since we have been cured from the vampire curse. That's what they are celebrating," he explained to me.

I turned to him with the most perplexed and perhaps sickened look. "THREE MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled aloud in great frustration, I don't understand women, let alone why they celebrate anything and everything pass the three-month mark. "It's it all necessary?" I asked.

Kane turned and looked me in the eyes. "I don't know about you, but we are currently outnumbered by women in each of our house holds, the last thing I want to do is piss one off and have the other two rally behind her"

"Kane, those girls aren't 'yours' you know? And my girls are too young to even back Sara up" I shot back.

"I would watch it, even though my stepdaughters are not my girls, it makes them all the more dangerous. You on the other hand, your girls will learn, and quickly. So it's best we BOTH get something for our wives" Kane paused as he looked about the sea of people in the mall, something caught his eyes. He grew concerned. "Taker, we ought to keep moving… I'm catching a familiar scent."

His eyes looked about carefully scanning the surrounding to see what was there… yet his nose twitch and caught the smell once more. "Iron" he whispered.

"What?" I demanded.

"Iron, the same smell from the guy at the hotel! Taker move it now!" he ordered me. We pushed our way through the crowd, some people spotted us and began to call aloud to everyone around it.

"It's Kane and the Undertaker! LOOK! KANE AND THE UNDERTAKER!"

We didn't need the extra attention right now. Kane and I moved faster, I looked over my shoulder and saw men in black clothing give chase. Kane and I managed to run down a hallway meant for staff only, we found ourselves cornered… unable to go anywhere! "God, I wish we were invisible!" I prayed aloud.

The men in black came into the hallway; they paused for a moment as they looked about. "I swore they went down this path!" One cursed aloud.

Kane and I remained perfectly still, not saying a word or anything. They came closer and didn't see us… we're hard to miss to begin with anyway! Angry, the men left, not before leaving behind a card. Kane and I didn't move for a good ten minutes until we were sure they had left. I then looked to my side to see Kane… but he was gone! Kane had vanished! "Kane?" I asked.

"I'm right here…" he took a step… and appeared before my eyes. "I think we just found out another power" he smirked. Yet his attention was soon drawn to the fallen card. Kane approached it caution, yet dared not touch it.

"Oh pick the damn thing up!" I called to him.

Kane refused. "It's laced, I can smell it. And I am not liking this anymore than I did before" Kane said to me, he was really startled… I began to grow concerned. These men are not fans, they aren't even the crazy fans that follow us… but… who are they?


	4. Chapter 4 Clues

Chapter 4- Clues- Kane

We went back to the hotel after that incident, I don't know about Taker. But those men freaked the hell out of me. I don't like being followed; it made me feel as if I am a hunted beast in their sights. As soon as Taker and I stepped into the lobby, Kevin Thorn came to us. "I need to talk to you two, in my room," he whispered.

We followed without question; Kevin brought us into the room when I began to pick up a familiar scent once again. He went into his bag and pulled out a necklace, and odd-looking one. It appeared to be that of a dragon, tied in long bands of metal. "What the hell is that?" Taker demanded.

Kevin sighed aloud. "A pendent of the men who are after you… the Order of Blood and Iron." He explained, I began to see now. The pendent was the same as the symbol on the card from the mall. "My ancestors were once a part of this organization, until they didn't agree with how things were dealt with. None took into consideration if there could still be a human soul inside a body or beast that they view as evil. None saw that. Which is why they left. We were shamed out of the clan and now… well… my grandfather told me of this." He explained.

"What is the order, you never told us that?" I asked.

Kevin sighed aloud. "They were discovered my St. George… well… he was the first of them, and the first mortal man to slay a dragon. The clan has since expanded, they slay demons and vampires. Yet every one of them lives for the chance to live out St. George's greatest accomplishment… to slay a dragon," he explained.

Taker and I paused… dear God, that's why we are being stalked… They want to hunt us! Taker turned to me. "I have to call Sara… I have to warn her" Taker instantly got onto his phone. Kevin stopped him from dialling.

"You will want to wait… they have kept with the times, they could have resources that exceed our own… You need to be careful!"

Taker didn't care; he called and got his wife on the phone. He told Sara to stay with one of his brothers for the time being, something was going down and he wanted her to be safe. Sara agreed and said she was going to leave. He hung up the phone when I decided to do the same.

I called my wife and gave her the same warning. "I cannot say what is going to happen… but I want you to call one of my older brothers. Take the girls and stay there with him ok?" I asked of her.

She was silent as to why I asked her such a thing. "Is it because of the curse?" she whispered.

"It is, I just don't want you to get hurt, please trust me on this" I begged.

She agreed, she understood that I was fearful for her. Yet before she hung up the phone, she put a bug in my ear… something I never expected her to say. I turned off my phone, I couldn't contain my smile… and yet it made me all the more worried. "Kane? What did she say?" Taker asked.

I tried to find the words, and cleared a tear from my eye; I looked to Taker and Kevin… "I'm going to be a father"


	5. Chapter 5 Captured

Chapter 5- Captured- Taker

I stood there in utmost confusion. "Are you sure Kane? I thought you couldn't have kids… or something… I don't know. But how can you be certain it's yours?" I asked.

My comment wasn't really that well liked by Kane, who gave me a growl. Yet a smile came over his face shortly after. "When… when I was sent home after the cow incident. I changed back to normal about a week later… We… we spent some time together… and before I left. I found myself being extremely over protective of her, more so than normal… It's mine Taker," he said.

Kevin began to look worried. "Bring her on the road with you" he said suddenly. Kane and I stared at him oddly. "Bring her with you, it's the only way she will be safe, I fear that she will become a target now. She is carrying your child"

Kane rushed out the door and went up to McMahon's loft. He franticly knocked on the door. Vince answered it. "Kane? What's wrong?" he asked.

"My wife… needs to come with me" he said to Vince. "There's an organization after my wife and myself. She need to come on the road with me"

Vince was stunned and was deep in thought about it. "I don't know Kane… I mean traveling like that."

"She can ride with me!" called Stephanie. She came to the door with her daughter Aurora. "Dad, we got the bus, she can stay with Hunter and I as we travel"

Kane agreed to the idea, Vince nodded as well. "Ok, call her up and I will send a car to pick her up. What about the girls though?"

"They are with their father for the next few months anyway. They'll be fine, but I'll call them to be on the safe side" Kane got back on the phone, yet was startled when there was no answer. "The phone is off the hook," he muttered as he hung up. The moment he did, his phone ranged. "Hello?" he asked. There was an odd silence… Kane's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT! I'll be right there!" he hung up and looked to everyone. "It was one of the girls… they just got home, the house has been broken into… Marissa is gone!"

Instantly I called up my house, only to get the same dial tone Kane did. "No… NO!" I roared, I rushed through Vince's hotel and threw open the ledge door. I jumped onto the balcony and leaped off, transforming in mid flight I took off to head home. I watched Kane follow lead as he took off himself. Our families are in danger; there will be hell to pay if anything happens to them!

The moment I got home I could see the damage. The door was still in place, but the inside… it was torn up like a raged beast had gotten into the house. As I walked in, the smells bombarded me. Sara, my girls… those damn bastards that took them. My sense of smell was so powerful; I could still smell the tears of my daughters. My fists clenched with rage as I began snarling like a beast, I unleashed an unearthly howl in my house, shattering windows with the power of my voice. Those sons of bitches will pay for this, and I will get my family back!

With great reluctance, I flew back to the hotel. It took me ten minutes to get home; it took me an hour to get back. Such a weight has now been casted on me, God; I pray my family is safe and sound. When I arrived. Kane had already returned, he began to speak aloud to Vince on what needs to be done when I came into the room. "The bastards took them," I whispered.

Kane nodded to me. "They took my wife, yet left my girls. They are going to stay with their father for the next while until this issue is resolved. We will get them back!" Kane vowed to me.

"How? How the hell do we find them?" I demanded of him, frustrated with the idea that my family was taken out from under me.

There was a small smile on Kane's face when he looked to me. "We are what they want, all we need to do now… is wait for them. When they show themselves, we strike"

Kevin however was against the idea. "Kane, you don't know what these men are capable of! Technology has changed!"

Kane's eyes darted to Kevin, as a sinister growl came from his lips. "So have we, and whoever these punk asses think they are, they have no idea what Taker and I are capable of, especially when pissed off!"


	6. Chapter 6 it spreads

Chapter 6- It spreads- Kane

We were filming Smackdown when I could sense them… they were here. Taker stood guard and kept looking over his shoulder, knowing they were there as well. "When do we strike, I want to strike!" he growled to me as his eyes changed to that of a dragon.

"Patience Taker, we know when to strike, now isn't the time" I told him calmly, we went out for our tag team match, it wasn't very long since we were facing some new, young guys. Yet the moment it ended, the titan flickered; blood began to ooze down as the symbol appeared. Masked men came out; they looked like monks with hoods to cover their faces. They pointed to Taker and I.

Taker wasted no time. "What the hell do you want from us?" he demanded. The man said nothing as he waved to someone, they came out with Taker's wife, Sara. Yet mine was not to be found! The man took hold of a microphone and spoke slowly to us.

"Allow me to make you an offer… You demonic hell spawn!" he said.

"Wow, he cuts to the chase," I muttered to myself.

"Before you is one of your… wives. You see, we have abit of a problem with the two of you… beings. We cannot allow you to have children; you pass the curse onto your offspring, who in return have children of their own… You are an infections that must be eradicated!"

"Oh, is that all? He wants us dead" Taker said to me.

"What is it that you want from us?" I demanded. "We are standing before you, right here and now. Tell us what you wish, in return for the safety of our family," I asked of him.

The masked man smiled. "First, show me your marks"

Taker and I sighed aloud, I turned around and showed the dragon on my back as Taker took his top off and showed his on his shoulder, it was where I bit him. The men grouped together in whisper, before they stood in a single row, the one who held Sara grew bold, he pulled a blade out and pressed it to her neck! Taker let out a fierce growl that sent the people in the first row to duck for cover. He began to move oddly, as if he were prepared to attack as his dragon form began to leak through. He appeared to be slithering in place, and wanting to strike. "MAKE ONE MOVE DEMON AND HER NECK IS SLASHED!" one yelled aloud.

Taker froze, he snarled to him. Yet dared not move. I glared at the men once more. "Answer my question, what do you want in exchange for our family?" I demanded.

The one who has done most of the talking began to come to the ring, yet stopped half way. "We want you… the both of you. In return, we will spare the girl here and the two young ones" he said.

"What of the other? The one you snatched from her home alone!" I grew angry and pissed the more time passed; he wasn't giving me a clear-cut answer.

"Her… Ah, I see now… she is yours!" the man muttered, there are some fans out there who are unaware that I am a married man, yet those that do… probably know what the hell this guy is saying. "She… she I cannot negotiate. For she has too much information to give us, not to mention, we can learn many things from her…" A sick grin came over his face, I began to feel the dragon take over me as well. The will spare Taker's family, yet they will not spare my wife or my unborn child!

The man was about to speak farther, until he stared at Taker. I noticed how still and quiet he became, the dragon tattoo on his shoulder… began to change. It began to grow three solid black lines, and it stretched like a vein over his flesh to the tattoos on his neck, the ones of his family. I watched the black marking touch each letter, and force the tattoo to become bolder. Taker gasped every so often for he felt his flesh crawl as it occurred. I stared at Sara, who tried to struggle to free herself from the grasp of her captors. Yet she couldn't.

"What is he doing? No…" The man whispered. He turned to his minions. "KILL HER NOW!"

Taker and I sprung into action, leaping out of the ring litterly and landing on the ramp, we rushed those who stood in our way… yet it was too late when we got there, the blade glided across Sara's flesh… forcing it open. She let out a gasp, before falling to the ground. She didn't move… as Taker's eyes turned black with rage…


	7. Chapter 7 Alone

Chapter 7- Alone- Melissa

It all happened so fast, as soon as I hung up the phone, something crashed through the door and came around me… I couldn't move as I felt my body slip into unconsciousness. Yet when I awoke, I found myself in a prison, surrounded by brick and a large oak door… I wasn't alone.

"Aunt Melissa?" I knew that sweet little voice anywhere; it was Mark's oldest daughter Jessica. She came to me with tears in her eyes. "Aunt Melissa. They took my mommy, what's going to happen to mommy and daddy?" she cried.

Her young sister Lela came to me and nestled herself in my arms, this was wrong, all of it was wrong. We were alone in a single room; a torch was the only source of light besides the lights that came through the door. I could hear voices on the other side, whispering about us. "We are to be given the word before anything is to happen. Is that understood brother?" one asked.

"It is, we do what must be done, yet keep the one who expects alive," said the other voice.

I could tell Mark's oldest knew what was going to happen, she maybe four, yet she is no stupid. "They are going to hurt mommy and daddy," she whispered to me. "It's because daddy is different"

"Sweetheart, stay with me, I will be sure you get back to them. How do you know your father is different?" I asked of her.

She told me when he came back from work, he would change, and he could fly her around anywhere she wanted to. Telling her she was a princess and he was the pet. "It's how daddy played with us, he would be the dragon and I would be the princess who tamed it"

"Makes sense" I muttered to myself with a smile. She then gave out a little gasp in shock. Her sister did too. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She said nothing as her eyes looked down at her arms, the door swung open and a large man came into the room. "Girls, you are to come with me," he said in a grim tone.

I stood up off the ground and kept the girls behind me. "No, you are not taking them!" I yelled at him.

He forced me off to the side, as he cornered the girls. Jessica stood oddly brave as she glared at the man. She let out a striking hiss to him, that wasn't human. He grew startled and backed away just slightly. But quickly regained himself. He grabbed onto her arm, only to see a smile come across her face. "My daddy gave me something special," she said before she let out another hiss. The large man, the size of my husband Glen… crashed to the ground!

I turned to the girls, and saw their skin slowly begin to change to that of scales, they must have gotten poisons spines to protect themselves. "Girls? Are you ok?" I asked.

They nodded. "Daddy did this to protect us, but… what happened to him?" she asked pointing to the large man. I checked for a pulse… it was weak, yet there.

"You made him sleep sweetheart, come on, let's go before he wakes up!" I took the girls carefully by the hand, I don't know why I wasn't fearful in case they could poison me by accident, but I felt confident enough to not worry of it. We ran through the halls, no doubt this was a castle of some sort, where it is was another problem. The girls began to change into little dragons as we ran; it made them want to run faster. When their wings sprouted they wanted to fly away. Yet I kept hold of them. "Not yet girls, not yet" I would tell them.

We avoided many of the guards and armed men, yet soon they began to surround us. "STOP DEMONS!" came a loud voice; we turned to see three of them blocking our path. Jessica stood before me she raised her right arm as the scales on her grew sharp and pointed. In the blink of an eye, they flew off her arm and into the men, forcing them to pass out like the other.

"Darling, you are more like your father than you know!" I laughed to her.

She gave me a smile. "My mommy says that too" We looked about and just so happened to have found an elevator in this godforsaken place! Quickly we piled in and went to the top floor. "Aunty… we are we going to do at the top floor?"

"You are going to fly away. You will fly to your mommy and daddy. You must do so without me"

Her eyes widened. "NO! We cannot leave you!" shouted her younger sister. "It's not fair!"

"You have to girls, I cannot fly like you can now. Jessica, Lela. You have to." I told them.

Tears welded in their eyes as the elevator stopped, the doors opened to an empty top floor. We rushed down the halls and up the stairs to the rooftop. Yet we weren't alone. Three dozen men stood awaiting us. "Leaving so soon? That's quite rude for young ladies" one spoke aloud.

I looked to the girls; they couldn't take flight here and now… It left me no other choice. I leaned down and whispered. "Get ready to fly" I took hold of their little hands and threw them into the air. I was stunned by my own strength as they went flying high, soon they were doing so on their own and were out of sight. Much to the anger of the men, I stood there with a smile. "You have no idea how pissed my husband is going to be with you men"

Yet the men smiled back at me in return. He walked closer and closer to me, until he looked me dead in the eyes. "You have no idea what we're capable of! Bring our rebel lady down to the lab, let's start the testing,"

Author's note (I changed the names of the Undertaker's daughters out of respect for privacy.)


	8. Chapter 8 The Attack Plan

Chapter 8- Attack plan- Kane

"Wow…" was the first words from my mouth after the battle. I never seen Taker so upset before in my life… he was about to tear a man limb from limb until Sara stood under her own power, and transformed into a dragon before our eyes. The battle instantly shifted, as the men didn't stay around much longer. No creature alive would mess with a pissed off momma dragon and father. Ever since the men left, they have since been embracing one another, yet… my arms remain empty. "Why would they be willing to negotiate your family… yet not my wife?" I asked aloud.

Taker looked to me with a sigh. "Hell if I knew Kane, honestly."

"Simple… none of us were going to be allowed to live. They want us all dead! No ifs ands or buts. It's not going to be pretty Mark" Sara said to him.

We couldn't believe our luck, first vampires, Dracula, more vampires, dragons now mortal men who want our hides! It's never going to end! The guys have been gathering information on the Order of Blood and Iron. Kevin Thorn led the charge in the search. We searched for hours when Taker's head snapped off to the side. He rushed out the doors as fast as he could to the outside; there was a tiny knocking on the back doors… one I hardly heard. He swung open the doors and cried aloud in utter joy. His daughters… his little girls were here! They panted and tried to catch their breath as he held them in his arms. They wanted to speak so badly, yet couldn't gain the wind to mutter a sentence. I was rather stunned to see them as dragon as well… put perhaps that was the work of the black marking touching the names on his neck.

"My girls, my darling girls" he cried. Sara too cried at the sight of their little angels. Jessica finally gained the wind to speak. "Aunt Melissa! She needs our help! We have to help her! Please daddy!" she begged.

"Do you remember where it is?" he asked of her.

Jessica nodded her head. "I know, I made sure I remembered the castle. But I also heard the men say something strange… Daddy, are there people trying to hurt you?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Taker couldn't bring himself to words, JBL instantly interfere and told the girls he was going to get something to eat and wondered if they were hungry. Both girls were, but Jessica turned to her father and said. "I will get my answer daddy!" before joining JBL.

I turned to Taker. "She's a smart cookie. She knows something is up"

Taker nodded. "What are we going to do?" he asked aloud.

Sara tried to think it through until Matt Hardy approached us with Jeff. "Ok we to talk to you about something rather strange… do either one of you contain magic?" Matt asked quite frankly.

Taker and I turned to one another. "Not Criss Angel kind, why? What are you referring too?" Sara asked.

"All dragons contain magic, they are the major source of it. We want to see if maybe… you might have some contained in you somewhere," Jeff explained.

"How the hell would we know that?" Taker demanded.

Matt and Jeff turned to one another, they grinned as they took a step back, and suddenly they began to float in mid air! They twisted and turned as if it were nothing to them at all. They eased themselves back down onto the ground with a grin. "Those who have come in contact with you… gain it. It flows through you, but only mortals can seem to unleash it out onto the world. Not to mention they have to have made more contact with you in order to harness it. Like for example flying certain co-workers around from state to state." Matt explained.

"This is a load of crap," Taker growled.

"I don't think it is, in dungeons and dragons, that's where magic comes from, Magic cannot hurt dragons since they are a source of it… it is possible!" I replied. Taker gave me a disgusted look and rolled his eyes.

Yet we needed a test. Sara volunteered for that. She approached Kevin Thorn and touched his arm. Kevin was startled and leaped in shock! Well… he leaped nearly down the hall in a single bound. Shocking him self as to how far he was able to go. "Well that's proves it, we got some freaky magic touch!" she confirmed.

"Perhaps it's another reason why they want us…" I whispered.

JBL returned with the girls shortly after, they were having ice cream and such when Jessica turned and stared at her father. She wanted answers. "So, what's the game plan?" JBL asked of us.

"Game plan is Taker and I go… everyone else stays." I said aloud. Sara was about to protest. Yet I wouldn't hear of it. "The girls maybe going on without a father… I don't want to be the one that encouraged the mother to do the same," I said.

She was stunned to my words, yet agreed with me. JBL let out a sigh knowing there was no stopping us or changing our minds. I looked to Taker. "We go?" he asked.

"Yeah, we go…"

"Not without us!" came a call. We turned to see Kevin Thorn and Matt standing ready to leave. "We're going with you… we're your riders!" he grinned.

"Don't you dare use that suggestive theme in front of my girls!" Taker growled. "And why the hell would we bring you anyway?"

Matt grinned. "Because, Kevin and I have a plan ourselves, yet we need you, as much as you need us. We can tap into your true power. And unleash it. Don't let them get the change to see what you are truly able to do!" Matt begged.

"Besides, I know these men, I've studied them, and it's on my vow to my family to bring down the Order of Blood and Iron. I have to do this" Kevin said.

"You take Matt, I'll take Kevin" I sighed aloud to Taker; I didn't want to bring either of them. But Matt's point was valid, and he does seem to have an idea. I just pray we get there in time for Melissa's sake.


	9. Chapter 9 The nick of time

Chapter 9- The nick of time- Melissa

They forced me down onto a table; my hands and feet were shackled so I couldn't move an inch. Every one of these men stood about, staring at me, and whispering. I tried to break free with no luck. "What do you want? Let me go!" I screamed aloud.

One stood over me with a smile that could make flesh crawl. "Oh but my dear, you are the most valuable thing in our possession right now. You are the first to conceive a child that has a cursed father… We get to study a fresh experiment!"

My eyes widened in great shock, they were going to take my baby out of me! "You sick son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"No, that is the being you chose to marry. How could you allow yourself to be drawn to such a heathen! Do you have no shame in what you have done!" he scolded me. "Your husband is a descended of the devil himself, that's who St. George slayed. How can you be certain he will not turn and eat you alive as you sleep?" he asked.

I had to laugh at his comment. "My husband loves me. He wasn't born with this, it just happened to him. How dare you assume such things when you don't know him like I do!"

The man began to circle me as the others began to sit around and watch on with great interest. "You are not concerned to the idea that the child you carry can bring about the end of the earth! You do not care if your child grows up to be a demon that feasts on the flesh of mortal men! You don't care at all for the sake of your brethren. You are already tainted with his tricks and empty promises. You, my dear… you are one of them!"

He forced the table flat as his attention turned to the men about the room; instruments were move into the room as he announced the 'tests' would begin. I panicked and grew scared. How can any person do this to another? He was about to rip off my clothing, until a haunting roar echoed its halls. "Wonderful, he's here!" smiled the man. Those who gathered to watch pulled out weapons and prepared themselves to battle. The large oak door began to give way to a thundering force; these men knew Glen was going to come for me. There was one final attempt to break the door down, yet it didn't go. There was silence. The men drew close to it, when suddenly a new voice unleashed an odd word, forcing the oak door to burst open and sending ten men fly across the room. Matt Hardy walked in with a smile on his face.

"What? You expecting someone else?" he asked aloud. The room smirked to the young wrestler, thinking he was a joke, until his hand began to sent ablaze! "Oh, you boys have no idea what you're in for… Oh… one thing though" Matt walked into the room, he saw me on the table and tore off the shackles without a problem. No man in the room stopped him for they were in awe of his ability. He tore off three-inch shackles without any hesitation or strain! Matt lifted me off the table and set me over to the side. "Duck" he said as the roof caved in. He covered me with his body as Glen and Mark crashed down through the roof! They stood poised to battle, yet Glen's focus was soon on me. "Melissa!" He cried and rushed to my side.

"Glen, be careful, it's a trap!" I whispered to him.

He nodded, knowing it was. "It's worth walking into just to be sure you're ok"

The room began to fill with these men, all armed with blades that shined brightly. "At last you came, much sooner than expected, none the less. Welcome demons, to your utter demise!" the leader laughed.

"Wait just a damn minute! Who the hell gives you the right to say we are demons! We are men, who just happened to have been cursed and can't be cured of it!" Taker snapped back to them. "You have no consideration for such ideas… let me ask you this, what if one of you were as we are?" he asked.

The room only laughed. "He would be killed without hesitation." The leader spoke. Suddenly, the leader began to stumble towards Mark! He couldn't figure out why until Kevin Thorn came out of nowhere, as if he were invisible! He threw the leader to Mark, without hesitations, Mark bit him in the shoulder. Passing the curse to him. The leader convulsed and shook as the transformation took place.

Glen looked to the men in the room. "Your leader is now one… what will you do about it?" he asked aloud.

There was silence, No one answered at first until a dagger came from the shadows and stabbed the leader in the heart, and he fell dead before Mark and Glen. "Wow… I totally wasn't expecting that!" Glen said aloud. "You kill your own leader and your own men. And you call us monsters!?" he questioned.

They all drew their blades, ready to strike them down, yet Kevin Thorn stood before them, wearing the medallion. The men were in whispers of it, and soon dropped their weapons. "Ok, I wasn't expecting this either" Glen muttered to him.

Matt stayed at my side when he saw how attentive everyone was. "You had banished my ancestor back in the day. I wish to know why. My grandfather told me of the way of life he was to live… and yet you shamed him!" he asked aloud.

There were whispers from the men, as one grew bold and stepped forward. "Banished? No, he chose to leave. We were in shock he did. Your ancestor… yes, you have his face very much. He left since he grew tired of the old ways. He use to kill without mercy, until one day… he tired of it, and leave with no reason or a word. We assumed his bloodline perished. But, we were wrong. You can make up for all the lost time he wasted when leaving the Order, slay the dragons and the honor will return to your family." The man stated.

I watched Glen's tail creep across the ground, onto to wrap itself around Kevin's ankle. Matt looked worried as Mark came over. He enclosed us into his wings. "Plug your ears," he said.

Matt and I did as a loud explosion came from nowhere! Everything shook all around us, Mark had a hard time keeping Matt and I safe until the rumbling stopped. He uncovered his wings to reveal an empty room. Kevin stood there, his arms outstretched as his hands smoked as if they were on fire. He collapsed to the ground, not before Glen caught him and eased him down.

"What the hell just happened!" Matt demanded.

Glen didn't say a word. Gently, he picked Kevin off the ground and turned to all of us. "Let's just go home"


	10. Chapter 10 I it over?

Chapter 10- Is it over?- Kane

It was rather an interesting concept to get everyone home. I mean, I had to carry my wife and Kevin as Taker took hold of Matt. We got back to the arena, not before seeing the guys just finishing a roughing up job. JBL led the charge as he bounded three large men… the only survivors now of the Order of Blood and Iron. "You dare try and take the life of a child in front of me! I'll be damned if I let that happen!" he yelled not before kicking them in the ribs. Sara sat on top of them, growling angrily towards the men.

"We missed a hell of a beating huh?" Taker asked aloud.

JBL smiled, "You wouldn't believe what happened, even if I told you… Ok well maybe you would. You see… this power just came out of me. I was powerful. I mean I just when Harry Potter on their asses!"

Taker smirked, knowing why that was. "You have been with my daughters all day, they have some power to them. Now then, what to do about them" Taker asked aloud.

The men were unafraid. "We will not live this down, our brethren will avenge our loss!" one spoke confidently.

I smirked and leaned down to them. "They are all dead… as much as I didn't wish to resort to such action. The moment you showed how willing you were going to take an innocent life, I couldn't forgive you any longer. They have been incinerated, not by my hands, but that of another. I leave you men with a choice. Leave my sights, and never trouble my family or that of my friend's again. For if you chose to hunt us still, you can pretty much kiss your ass goodbye," I warned them.

The three didn't look scared the least bit. "What makes you think that we won't rebuild and strike when our numbers are great?" one questioned of me.

Matt fielded that one. He laid one hand on my shoulder and waited a moment, he pulled a Harry Potter when he announced "Bombarda!" towards the wall, and a hole instantly gave way in a miniature explosion. "Now then, if that was just a few seconds of contact, imagine if you would, a whole locker room of at least 80 men. We get in the ring with him all the time and take magic from him without knowing it, are you willing to risk such a stake for his hide? I can assure you. We will defend our friend here, like it or not. We don't turn on our wrestling family!" Matt growled aloud. "So let's ask again. Leave them alone now? Or get killed later!"

I have never seen such a side to Matt Hardy, he's a good man, I just didn't think he would have it in him to make such a threat to others like that. The men franticly nodded in agreement, vowing they will never bring harm to us. Yet I had an idea to ensure that would be so. I scratched each of them, leaving a scar on their arms. "This is my curse to you. You dare change your mind. I will sense it. The mark will burn… and infect you… weak, and who knows, perhaps transform you into something. And I know how much your kind hates the idea." I growled. I slashed at their ropes, setting them free. "Get out of my sight now before your asses become charcoal" I growled aloud.

They left without a word, running for the closest door and leaving us… hopefully for good. "They aren't the only ones out there, are they Kevin?" Matt asked.

Kevin lay against the wall, he finally came too, yet didn't speak a word as we were threatening our guests. "The Order of Blood and Iron are one of many. I cannot say for certain as to the other organizations motives towards Glen or Mark. I cannot speak for them"

"It's alright, we got one down… how many more could there be?" Melissa asked of me.

"I don't know for certain. What matters now is that our families our safe… and I need to keep a close eye on you" I looked to my wife, I cannot believe I put the woman I love in such danger! Stephanie told me she would watch out for her. I had a private meeting with Hunter later on that day.

He were in the bus alone, he was showing me around when he looked to me with a concerned look. "You ok?" he asked.

"I doubt I would be. Hunter… You and Stephanie are together all the time right?" I asked.

"Have to be, she is the bosses daughter and my wife you know" he smirked. Yet the smile faded quickly. "What's on your mind?"

"If I am not here, the closest one to protect Melissa is you… I need to try an idea… but I want you to consent to it first"

Hunter's shoulders shrugged. "After all I put you though. You forgot I was the one that passed that damn curse off to you in the first place. Kane, whatever the hell you want to try with me do it." He said confidently.

I turned into my dragon form. I cut the tip of my finger with a claw and took hold of Hunter's arm. I couldn't explain really what I was doing. Yet I drew onto both of his arms, odd shapes and symbols not even I know what they stood for. Hunter didn't say a word until I finished. He looked at the markings on his arms, and nodded. "Cool… uh… what is it for?" he asked. Just then his skin became ablaze on his arms! The markings I made caught fire before our eyes… yet he wasn't in pain. Hunter panicked for a moment, only to realize… he wasn't being harmed at all. The flame left… as the markings were now on his arm in a dark grey color.

"I have no idea what I just did…" I whispered to him.

Hunter stared at his arms. "Me either… but we might find out. Oh… remind me to get the makeup lady to cover these… I don't think Vince would want me showing off my new tattoos" he smirked.

Hunter left without saying another word… I cannot explain what I just did to him… But… Perhaps it could be useful.

To Be Continued?

But for now… THE END


End file.
